The internet has transformed the way people communicate. Many websites exist for supplying both objective information of a provider of a good, service or experience, but also for allowing users to populate subjective information, such as reviews or likes. With the amount of websites providing such information, Applicant has discovered problems with current methods of using such information to determine with which providers of goods, service, and/or experiences, they should engage in a business relationship. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved the identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.